A detector device of the type mentioned at the outset is known in the art from DE 20 2011 109 809 U1, for example. This detector device is characterized in that a cooling component is arranged inside the housing and in that a light path is defined for the light to be detected, said light path passing through the cooling component. This document also discloses that the cooling component may be designed as a heat-conducting, electrically insulating intermediate element and/or that the cooling component or an additional cooling component may be designed as an active cooling component, especially as a Peltier element or a heat pump or a heat pipe.
DE 10 2009 036 066 A1 describes an optoelectronic detector which is cooled and which comprises a sensor for detecting an instantaneous value for a parameter such as ambient humidity or ambient dew point temperature. This sensor is connected to a control unit which controls the cooling device as a function of the detected value. Condensation on the detector can be avoided by considering the ambient humidity or dew point temperature when controlling the cooling device. Airtight encapsulation of the detector and cooling device is not necessary.